Besides their actual function to restrain the passenger during an accident and to thereby couple the same to the vehicle deceleration, inflatable safety belts in addition have the characteristic of being inflatable during an accident so that the passenger load is reduced. An important problem about inflatable belts to be solved is the arrangement of the gas generator and the filling of the inflatable safety belt with the gas flow generated by the gas generator.
From WO 2006/105905 A1, an inflatable safety belt is already known, in which the gas generator is located at the end fitting, and the end fitting is formed in such a manner that by means of the same the filling pipe of the gas generator can be sealed as well as the tensile force can be transmitted from the safety belt to the vehicle structure. A disadvantage in this solution is that in the event of failure of either the fastening of the safety belt or the connection to the gas generator, the respective other function runs the risk of also being adversely affected. Furthermore, there is the general problem that, when designing the fastening of the safety belt, attention always is also to be paid to the sealing of the filling pipe and vice versa so that neither the fastening of the safety belt nor the sealing of the filling pipe can per se be designed in an optimal manner.